Communication modules, such as optoelectronic modules, may include various components that engage in the transmission and/or reception of optical signals. Some of the components may be housed within a shell of the optoelectronic modules. Examples of such components may include a transmitter optical subassembly (“TOSA”) and/or a receiver optical subassembly (“ROSA”).
To engage in optical communication with other optoelectronic modules, an optoelectronic module may be optically and mechanically coupled with a connectorized optical fiber. The optoelectronic module may include connector assemblies configured to receive a connector of the optical fiber. Optical signals may be received and/or transmitted by the optoelectronic module via the optical fiber. Optical signals received by the optoelectronic module may be converted to electrical signals. Additionally or alternatively, the optoelectronic module may convert electrical signals to optical signals for transmission.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.